Gohan's Essay
by Renna-chan
Summary: WARNING: VERY CUTE. Gohan's writing an essay for school and Piccolo drops by. Another one of those chibiGohan loves Mr. Piccolo things. Oh god, the sugar! So sweet! It is rotting my teeth! Arrrgghhh!


In this story we are going to assume that Gohan goes to a public school when he's a little boy. Can we handle that? Good! ~_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Piccolo stood outside Gohan's window, watching him study. The young boy was so engrossed in his work he had no idea his martial arts teacher was so close by.  
  
Piccolo smiled to himself and moved silently closer to the window.  
  
"Gohan."  
  
Gohan jumped about a foot up in the air. "Oh, Mister Piccolo!" he said, relieved. "Hi!"  
  
"You busy?"  
  
"Just doing some homework," Gohan said with a shrug. "It's an essay I have to have done by Monday."  
  
"So? It's Saturday, isn't it? You can do it tomorrow. Come and train," said Piccolo, slightly impatiently.  
  
Gohan grinned. "I'll just go ask my mom," he said, hopping down off his chair.  
  
"Don't do that," said Piccolo. "She'll never let you train with me."  
  
"I have to," said Gohan, smiling. "My dad's so far away out in space and my mom and me are all alone . . . well, we have grampa, but you know what I mean. If I left without telling her she'd get really upset."  
  
"Why?" asked Piccolo. "You're one of the strongest people on earth. What exactly could hurt you?"  
  
"That's not the point, Mister Piccolo," said Gohan, grinning and running off to find his mother.  
  
Piccolo sighed. His eyes caught the title of what Gohan had been writing: 'The Person I Most Admire'. He stepped inside the window and picked up the essay, expecting to read something about Goku. Instead he read:  
  
"The person I most admire. The person I admire most in the whole world is my hero Piccolo."  
  
Piccolo's mouth fell open. He felt somehow that he shouldn't be reading this, but he kept on reading anyway.  
  
" . . . He is very smart, very strong and he's the bravest person I know. When I was little and I was about to die, Piccolo sacrificed himself to save my life. He's always had faith in me and he taught me that I am strong and that I can do anything. He taught me how to fight and take care of myself, and he taught me about honor. When I grow up I want to be as brave and as smart as he is."  
  
At this point Gohan came back into the room. Piccolo was so engrossed in what he was reading that he didn't hear his approach. "Mister Piccolo, my mom says – WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
Piccolo dropped the paper guiltily and blushed. "Uh, I was just . . . uh . . . "  
  
Gohan picked up the paper and hid it behind his back. "You weren't supposed to read that," he said, also blushing. "How much did you read?"  
  
"Not much," said Piccolo hastily. "Not much at all. Uh, so, what did your mom say?"  
  
Gohan's face broke into a wide smile. "She says I can train with you!"  
  
Piccolo blinked. "She does? Gohan, has your mother been taking some sort of medication?"  
  
Gohan laughed. "Well, she read the essay, see." He traced a pattern on the floor with his toe. "She wasn't too happy with me growing up to be like you – she really doesn't like you, you know. I don't know why. But then she read all the things I like about you, like how you're brave and smart and all of that, and she doesn't think it's so bad anymore. Uh, Mister Piccolo, are you blushing?"  
  
"Um, no."  
  
Gohan grinned. "Yes you are, you're blushing!" He giggled. "I didn't know Nameks blushed purple. It makes sense, I suppose, if your blood is purple." He giggled again. "Wait till my dad and Krillen hear about this!"  
  
Piccolo blushed even more, his face going an interesting shade of violet. "Don't you dare, Gohan!"  
  
"Don't worry, Piccolo," said Gohan, going up and giving his mentor a hug. "I wouldn't want to embarrass you or anything."  
  
Embarrassed still further by the close physical contact, Piccolo gingerly reached out a hand and ruffled Gohan's hair. "Thanks, kid."  
  
"I love you, Mister Piccolo," said Gohan.  
  
Piccolo smiled. That was one of the things he liked about Gohan. He in no way expected Piccolo to reply to that. He was just stating a fact.  
  
"Hey, Gohan."  
  
"Yeah, Mister Piccolo?" said Gohan, releasing Piccolo from the hug.  
  
"You know who the person I admire most in the world is?"  
  
Gohan looked up at the tall green alien. "It's my dad, right?"  
  
"Of course not, you little moron," said Piccolo fondly, ruffling Gohan's hair again. "It's you."  
  
  
  
Wow, I bet you all saw that coming! ~_^ At first this was just going to be a one-off, but now I've decided there's going to be more. I think I'll post this as a story with separate parts, rather than chapters, because it stands very well as it's own story. Tell me what you think. If you're that hung up about chapters, I'll do chapters, but it won't have many. I like the idea of parts better. Anyway, review. Thanks. ^_^ 


End file.
